Death Note- The Real Plans ((One-Shot))
by StoryWriterFromTheDept
Summary: Kira has lost, he now lies on the stairs bleeding out with one thought in his mind 'I beat L' ...But did he really beat L?


Light looked up at the shadow that had stopped at the door "You always thought you'd win" the voice chuckled "W-Whos that?" he groaned In pain, lying softly on the stairs, The figure stepped out and crouched down "...Y-You You're...L's third successor" Light choked out, Matt laughed In return and rolled his eyes "Listen to me Kira." he whispered "You lose." he smirked "I-I took down L." he laughed Insanely "Light do you remember Lind. L. Tailor?" Matt asks making him blink a few times "Yes." he snapped weakly "So the fake L dies and suddenly the real one pops up hm?" he asks and Light nodded weakly "And you took L. Lawliet down. of course?" he asks and he breathed out shakily "Lind. L. Tailor. L. Lawliet." Matt cooed "Interesting. Names. No?" he smirked "You see Kira" he straightened up and walked around "L Is still alive" Light gasped and shook his head "I saw him die. he fell down. Rem wrote his name down HE DIED!" he yelled "Kira..." Matt  
went red and keeled over laughing "You're supposed to be dead, Matt. YOU GOT SHOT DOWN." he yelled, Matt through the empty blood pack on the floor and smirked "Now Kira." he breathed out from laughing "L IS ALIVE YOU IDIOT" he laughed louder "HE DIED! HE HAD A HEART ATTACK" he yelled In response "THAT WASN'T L." he laughed falling to the floor Lights face dropped "Don't be idiotic." Light snapped.

"It wasn't L, Light. It was plan B." Matt laughed at his own pun "Hello Matt, I see you are explaining to Kira?" B asks standing by his side "L?" Light whispered "No." B answered pulling at his black shirt "You see Light" Matt started "Rem and Ryuk knew nothing about this, It was like the Lind. L. Tailor accident, B Is half shinigami so that little notebook trick doesn't work on him so me and Lawliet broke him out, then we planted a ear pierce Into L's ear, deep In so you couldn't see, Me and B told Lawliet how to act and what to say at all times, We have him pills so he wouldn't sleep or show emotions, After we tricked you into thinking that was the real L, We kept telling him what to do, Of course we knew he'd most likely be killed." Matt smirked shuffling his feet "Then Near and Mello were the pawns, Mello I knew he'd want to avenge him and take me with him, so I went with him to the Mafia.." he trailed off.

"Then Near became smart, Caught you out of course, But that was only the beginning off our plan, After Mello died which was quite sad must I add." I sighed "Near caught you out, But not even Near was as smart as us" Matt cackled stepping forward "Light Yagami, Meet L2." he Smirked pointing at B "Light Yagami, Meet L." he pointed to himself "Impossible." he choked out "Not impossible, You see little Nate never did count the fact L. Lawliet could be the fake L, L was raised by Watari, But he was a pawn Just like Nate and Just like Mihael, Even Roger was a pawn Light." he brushed some hair out of Lights face "And of course your father was a great pawn, Getting Mello blown up like I had thought." he added on "It started off with me sending Lawliet to your school, After I had hacked some files I saw you were a great tennis player, So we trained Lawliet to be Just as good, I told Lawliet too lose on purpose, Then Amane came along, of course I was always watching behind a tree, I told Lawliet to get Amane's phone by any means necessary, That would make you more angry and Lawliet more dangerous towards you, after the phone accident I finally was able to get Halle, An old friend of Mello's to kidnap Misa, Then I told L to tell you, and I watched each one of your responses Light, I knew you were Kira from the start, Thats how Lawliet randomly approached one student out of thousands and told them they thought they were Kira." I smirked "You...Bastard" Light choked out

"Of course, Anyway After I had done that you became more nervous, Light. You needed to eliminate him I watched you and Lawliet go to the stage, You now had competition, Too bad you never looked at your surroundings or you would have saw a man that looked like L, In the third row, right across from you and L eating Jam and smirking, And If you looked the other way, Me." he smirked wider "We had Instructed Lawliet to pretend he did not know about the camera in the crisp packet, I did however know about that Light, You took a potato chip and It was sharp, Indicating something quite heavy had fell on the bag, But when you opened the cupboard, nothing was there, I also saw how you looked EVERY time and also took approximately 30 seconds to find that particular packet with the small K on the back." Light choked up some blood with a very evil look on his face "Mello Me and Near..." I started "I always got the third score to draw attention from me, I was L's 3d successor, Though I could, Of course beat Near any day, One thing that was very well thought out about this plan, Light. was I had Lawliet from the beginning, You see since I was 3 I was solving cases, Young right? Just very small cases that were for children of course.

When my parents died and I went to Wammy's, I took up the alias Matt, I kept In contact with B of course, Holding a DS to my face when Really I was texting with a phone behind It, B Is older than me, So he kept track of Lawliet and I started the part of my plan, Getting Lawliet noticed, So we faked the deaths of three people." he paused.

"Believed Bridesmade, Quarter Queen, Backyard Bottomslash, They all helped us and faked their deaths, the world knew L was going up against B, and Lawliet was becoming more famous, Thats when Naomi Misora came Into the plan, Light. We used her nicely as a pawn, In her sleep we'd give out different messages always whispering Beyond Birthday, In her ear whispering SUICIDE, FIRE. B." he cackled "Until she finally met you, I watched you kill her, I stood there and I only care about Justice, Light Yagami. It was horrible when she walked away, I instructed Lawliet to tell everyone it was not Independent suicide, and you fell for every single trick, the handcuff trick, the confinement trick, every corner you rounded we were there, secretly hiding."

"Beyond, Tell me." I ordered, Beyond let out a very harsh laugh and we stood over Light "Today. He stated. Today Is when his numbers run out" I smiled and patted Lights cheek "It was good knowing you, Kira." I smiled "But I knew I'd win. Since the beginning, Kira...You were always going after the wrong L." his eyes slowly closed and I tugged at my leather gloves "Lets go B." I smirked "Near Is apparently the new L." B stated placing his hands In his pockets "Thats why the next part of my plan files out" I smiled "Lets get back to HQ and break the news of L." I added on, smirking wildly "Near will get his surprise"

END.


End file.
